legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Cubix
The Cubix is thought to be the most advanced and dangerous race in the universe. Overview Although there was only one of them at the time of The Battle of The Cubix , it was Legolands worse fear. The Cubix was indestructible, deadly and unstoppable. Not a single weapon or piece of technology from Legoland could effect it even a bit. It was on a course, to kill everything. Appearances The Cubix had a the whole of season 5 dedicated to it and even then it could not be destroyed. We know that many of them fought in the Great War and back then they were not to hard to kill. It is unknown how the first Cubix came into existence but it evolved into a race of them. The one seen by Legoland was lost in time from the Great War . Here is a time line of the Cubix that attacked Legoland: #Void box opened by Dr. Infinity, Cubix inside #Events of most of season 5 #The Battle of The Cubix #Sent back in time to The Great War with James #Killed by Capt. SV, James sent back to Legoland by The Time Team #A Cubix put into a Void box and sent to Human home world #Void box gets lost in space and time #Back to number one. Propulsion System The Cubix had the most advance propulsion system even known, Quantum leap . Reaching this speed is theoretically impossible in all known science yet the Cubix can do it. It is completely unknown how it can do it without damaging space or time. Defence The Cubix is plated with armor that can not be damaged in any way. Not even all the primary races weapons put together can scratch its armor. It is unknown how such armor is made. Attack The Cubixs only weapon is some kind of laser cannon that is very powerful. It can be varied to be small and only kill people or big to destroy planets. The laser beams can also be set to explode on impact. Other Equipment The Cubix has drills on every side of it. These can deploy and be used to get to the core of planets or be used to destroy them. Design The Cubix is designed as a cube made up of 14 smaller cubes around a sphere. Inside each cube is the same thing. The weapon and the drill. Beneath the cubes lies a sphere containing the CPU that controls it, the? Quantum leap drive? and space for a single human. It is thought to be designed like this as it is very advanced and allows anything to be deployed anywhere. It is unknown why there is space for a human to sit inside but it is thought that once humans controlled it. The Army of Cubixes James was taken past the edge of the universe to a part of the void where only Cubixes could exist. Here James saw an army of them being made. It would take a long time but James knew that when they were all complete, The Great War would start. It has not happened yet. Current Status Killed by Capt. SV , army under construction.